Terminemos
by Nira Vancopoulos
Summary: Cuando ya no hay amor, lo mejor es terminar... songfic de Milo. No olviden sus Reviews n.n


AS TELEIOSOUME – TERMINEMOS

Quien lo diría… nosotros dos con problemas de amor. Cuando recién nos conocimos, todo aquel que nos veía, sabía que terminaríamos juntos… pero ahora… ahora estamos a punto de separarnos; ¿suena eso lógico?... por supuesto que no.

Nos conocimos por casualidad… yo escapaba de uno de mis aburridos entrenamientos y ella… ella del santuario. Cada uno iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, ninguno de los dos miraba realmente lo que teníamos al frente, sino que mirábamos hacia dentro de nosotros mismos, nuestros pensamientos, aquellos pensamientos que llevaban al posible castigo que recibiría cada uno si éramos descubiertos. Y entonces, nos conocimos. Chocamos uno contra el otro. Cualquiera diría que nos íbamos a odiar, puesto que gracias a ese violento encuentro, nuestros planes de escape se vieron frustrados. Pero no fue así, gracias a los dioses. Ni tampoco fuimos castigados – yo solo recibió un regaño de mi maestro –. Días después nos volvimos a encontrar, claro que esta vez en una situación mucho más tranquila y favorable, y aunque el tiempo que tuvimos para platicar fue relativamente poco, fue el suficiente para saber nuestros nombres y ponernos de acuerdo para vernos de nuevo y así conocernos mejor. Nuestra amistad creció rápidamente. Ella olvidó por completo su plan de salir del Santuario, ahora tenia algo por lo cual quedarse, según me dijo ella un día. Un par de años después de conocernos, yo fui enviado a un lugar fuera del Santuario a seguir con mi entrenamiento, y para ella eso fue un golpe realmente duro y cruel. Pero me esperaría, estaba seguro de ella ya que me lo había prometido el día de mi partida. Para ese entonces no éramos más que unos niños, yo tenía ocho años y ella siete. Pero cuando regresé, nuestra niñez había quedado atrás, enterrada en nuestras memorias. Habían pasado siete largos años. Poco después de mi llegada, cuando yo ya empezaba a estar seguro que ella no había soportado tanto tiempo esperándome, la encontré. Nos declaramos nuestro amor, ese que habíamos sentido el uno por el otro, sin darnos cuenta, la primera vez que nos vimos. Éramos almas gemelas, todos los que nos conocían decían eso. Pero un día, simplemente, comenzaron los problemas…empezamos a distanciarnos, discutíamos a menudo por cosas sin importancia, nos evitábamos el uno al otro, etc. Dejamos de entendernos y confiar uno en el otro. Ella empezó a mandarme cartas, pero yo ya no sentía esa emoción de antaño al leerlas… y ella tenía que saberlo, así que decidí ir a buscarla…

**En los mensajes me escribiste: Te amo  
Pero tengo que decirte la verdad  
Es un error creer de nuevo  
En una relación que va a ningún lado**

La encontré en el coliseo, sentada en las gradas. Me le quede viendo desde la entrada por un momento antes de acercarme a ella… no lo voy a negar, me seguía pareciendo bella, pero mi corazón ya no se aceleraba cada vez que la miraba, ya no se emocionaba al verla. Ella me vio, se levantó y se acercó corriendo a mí.

- ¡Milo! – exclamó y me abrazó. Yo la separé de mí y eso la desconcertó - ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó algo dolida

- Tenemos que hablar… de nosotros, de lo que nos esta pasando – respondí, serio. Lo que le iba a decir era doloroso, pero era lo mejor.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Nira, lo mejor será terminar nuestra relación

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella en un hilo de voz – Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

- No, no estoy bromeando… - hice una pausa. Tenia que aclarar mejor mis ideas, sabia que decirle esto le dolería, así que tenía que ser cauto para que ese dolor no fuera demasiado grande – ya debiste darte cuenta que nuestra relación esta bastante dañada y no tiene caso intentar recuperarla, se ha vuelto aburrida y monótona – ella abrió la boca, pero antes de que ella dijera algo, hablé – se que es doloroso para ti… también lo es para mi, pero…

- ¿Pero? – Nira estaba al borde el llanto

- Ya no te amo como antes… con deseo… el amor que siento por ti ahora, es solo de amigos, me entiendes, ¿verdad?

- Si – respondió en un susurro y bajó la mirada

**Terminemos mejor una relación aburrida  
Y permanezcamos como dos amigos,**

**Dos personas que solo se conocen una a la otra.**

**Terminemos, no es posible para el amor ser renacido  
**

**Terminemos mejor una relación aburrida  
Y permanezcamos como dos amigos,**

**Dos personas que solo se conocen una a la otra.  
Separémonos como labios que no se conocieron por un momento**

- Pero me niego a aceptar tu propuesta de ser solo amigos, Milo – El comentario me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, creí que lo entendería, por muy doloroso que fuera. Levantó la mirada – Te amo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? me es imposible verte solo como un amigo… después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, de todo lo que nos hemos dicho, de lo que siento por ti… ¿crees que será fácil para mi verte solo como un amigo? – Estaba llorando, su mascara plateada cubría sus lagrimas, fue su voz quebrada la que la delató

- Se que no será fácil… créeme, lo sé, pero mas que amor, lo nuestro se ha vuelto una costumbre difícil de dejar

- ¡No!, ¡eso no es cierto!... lo nuestro no ha terminado, ¡lo nuestro no puede terminar así!… nos amamos, Milo, ¿Por qué lo niegas?... ¡¿Por qué me mientes?!

- ¡No te estoy mintiendo!... intente recuperar lo nuestro, me negué por mucho tiempo a aceptar que ya no había nada entre nosotros, que ya nada se podía hacer por volver a ser lo que solíamos ser… pero es la verdad y seguir juntos seria mentirnos uno al otro

- ¡Dime que hay otra razón! – Me suplicó sin dejar de llorar mientras me abrazaba con fuerza - ¡Dime cualquier otra cosa pero no que me has dejado de amar!

Le correspondí el abrazo, me dolía verla llorar, y me dolía aun mas haber sido yo el responsable. Pero no había de otra. Seguir juntos seria como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo, y tarde o temprano nos cansaríamos de eso y las cosas terminarían peor, sin siquiera la posibilidad de ser amigos. Terminar ahora era lo mejor.

- Terminemos… es lo mejor – le susurré sin soltarla. Ella volteó a verme y después recargó su frente en mi pecho

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro… volvamos a ser solo amigos… no quiero tenerte lejos de mi tampoco

- Está bien… porque te amo, haré hasta lo imposible por verte nuevamente como un amigo, yo tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí… aunque no podré desechar la esperanza de que cambies de parecer

**En el teléfono me llamaste y lloraste todo el tiempo  
Que lo nuestro no había terminado, me dijiste  
Buscar por mi ahora que no harás nada bueno  
Hemos tensado mucho mi amor**

Permanecimos abrazados un tiempo más. Al soltarnos nos quedamos viendo por un momento

- ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? – preguntó ella. Me tarde en responderle, me preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

- No lo sé

Hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano y se fue. Mientras la veía alejarse, una parte de mi también quería albergar esa esperanza, pero estaba seguro que por mas que lo intentáramos nunca volvería a ser como antes…


End file.
